Noite de Nupcias de um Casal Meio Retro
by N. Owens
Summary: Eram um casal de opostos. / OneShot


NARUTO PERTENCE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

NOITE DE NÚPCIAS DE UM CASAL MEIO RETRO

ESCRITA POR N. OWENS

* * *

"Olhando pela janela, ela via a lua.

Brancura mais que cândida. Soava ter sido recortada com carinho e posta no alto com um pouquinho de cola quente. Daquelas transparentes. Com um pouquinho de purpurina em torno, jogado para cima, com cantos festivos, enquanto o mundo era todo de papel machê, e posteriormente criava massa e raiz, para que assim que firmasse se tornasse real. Tão real quando os meus e seus olhos podem ver. E crer. Claramente poética, para muitos. Talvez para ela.

A lua, em contrapartida, iluminava-a pela janela. Via-a sentada na cama, meio escorada na bonita e antiga janela de madeira de seu quarto. Tudo era branco. Talvez fosse creme. A lua, entretanto, não sabia.

Mas ela sabia, em algum lugar de sua vastidão rochosa, que poderia ser sua própria luz a deixar aquele lugar pálido. Aquela menina pálida. Não tão menina quanto pálida.

Ambas olhavam-se e trocavam segredos, assim como jovens casais trocam juras de amor recheadas de geleia em apenas um olhar. Não tão romântico, mas tão doce quanto.

A porta grossa de madeira se abrira. Um ser trajando o negro adentrou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sua face não havia se revelado, por mais que a moça desejasse, a luz lunar não poderia adentrar aquele cômodo e lhe mostrar o rosto daquela pessoa. Seu prometido. Ela sabia.

Ergueu-se e adiantou-se alguns passos, postando-se próxima a ele. Eram de tamanhos diferentes. Ele era claramente muitos centímetros mais alto que a moça, sua prometida. As vestimentas dele eram muito negras, e as dela, muito claras. Extremos opostos.

O quarto cheirava a núpcias. Naqueles tempos, casais não se casavam, eles tinham noites de núpcias, que eram prometidas desde seus nascimentos, onde uma menina e um menino eram prometidos um ao outro, e assim cresciam sabendo que já pertenciam a alguém, por meio de uma força muito maior que eles. E de qualquer mundo. Ou universo. É claro que eles não sabiam que aquele quarto, e eles mesmos, cheiravam a núpcias, pois nunca, nenhum deles havia experimentado algo assim. E posteriormente, nunca mais experimentariam algo assim, novamente. Nada que devesse ser chamado de núpcias. Morangos e chocolate. Haviam sido banhados para aquela noite. Ela, cheirava a flores recém colhidas, e dele exalava um leve odor de sangue. Matara algum animal selecionado pela cidade antes que pudesse encontrar a garota que lhe fora prometida e assim, se unirem.

Após a tentativa de aproximação da moça, ele se moveu levemente e tocou-lhe a face branca. Os olhos claros - cor de outono pálido - buscavam os olhos daquele homem que cheirava a sangue.

\- Vou lavar-me. - Ele disse, a voz meio rouca, talvez pelo pouco uso.

Ela observou-o passar por si e se dirigir ao outro cômodo a passos largos, porém calmos. Sem ânsia. Sem pressa. Aquela noite poderia durar quanto precisassem que durasse. A porta do lavatório ficara entreaberta. E parada onde estava, ela podia ver uma fresta, e por ela, vi-o se despir, rapidamente. Uma banheira grande e metálica já havia sido preparada. A governanta que arrumara o quarto para os jovens dissera que aquele homem não gostava de água quente. A garota pôde ver suas costas nuas. Ele era branco e seu cabelo escuro. Negro. Jurava que eles eram da cor de seus olhos. Petróleo. As costas eram levemente largas, mas magras. Era um homem bonito e jovem.

Sentia vontade de romper o silêncio e perguntar o que ele havia matado, mas não o conhecia.

Observou por mais algum tempo, enquanto ele se lavava. Acabou optando por voltar a posição anterior na qual observou a lua, entretanto, essa já estava meio escondida, sendo discreta, para não observar aquilo que fariam depois. Ela cansou-se. Jogou o corpo na cama e fechou os olhos, sonolenta. Mergulhada em pensamentos, por alguns momentos esquecera-se que aquela era sua noite de núpcias e que aquele homem que se banhava em algum momento voltaria para vê-la.

Quando o homem voltara, apenas não se encontrava nu por carregar em volta do pescoço uma grossa pele de animal, a pelagem branca salpicada de preto. Procurou pela moça. Ela teria fugido e negado-se a permanecer com ele? Não. Ela estava ali. Sentia o cheiro de morangos e chocolate que haviam passado nela. E o doce cheiro de gelo e canela que exalava dela. A garota se encontrava deitada na cama, com seu sono leve. A camisola branca voava levemente com o vento que transitava pela janela, e talvez ela sentisse frio. Ele só não sabia como, já que a noite estava tão agradável. Observou-a mais atentamente. Os olhos claros- outonais - estavam cerrados por cílios negros e longos. Os cabelos extremamente escuros – quase azulados - caiam pela face como uma cascata em rocha. Bonita, ele pensou. Quis chegar mais perto. A menina dormia candidamente. Não queria tocá-la, mas desejava chegar mais perto para olhar mais atentamente os traços de sua face. Ao longe, não notava nenhuma pinta, mas ao aproximar-se percebera que naquela brancura existiam alguns pontos. Um levemente postado e quase escondido ao lado do nariz. Quase invisível. E outro levemente acima o olho esquerdo, abaixo da sobrancelha. Quando se deu conta, já estava tocando em seu rosto. Descobrira o nariz levemente arqueado para cima e bochechas fofinhas. Entretanto, descobrira principalmente olhos claros outonais que pareciam bem maiores e límpidos olhados tão de perto, quando ela despertara e o encarava.

\- Não se mexa. - Ele aconselhou. A investigação pelas fronteiras inimagináveis pelo rosto dela transpassaram para o corpo. E ela não se moveu. O homem levantara parte da pura camisola dela e deixara que sua mão se guiasse e conhecesse todo aquele território inexplorado. Descobrira curvas. Muitas delas. Tocava-a levemente, e vez ou outra ela se mexia um pouco. Às vezes por cócegas, às vezes não. - Não ainda. - Ele disse. A menina outonal não se moveu.

E ele descera a mão por sua barriga e por fim descobrira um outro lugar, já meio úmido. Tocou-o levemente e a moça se contorceu. Não havia mais o que esperar. Subiu a cama e postou-se diante dela. Entre ela. Algo prensava levemente os quadris dela. Ele a fez tirar o que vestia e quando ela fechou os olhos, foi-se afundando naquela escuridão que ninguém ainda conhecia. Era expulso, mas aprofundava-se novamente.

\- Estou me mexendo. - Ela disse. E, mesmo sem que ele dissesse nada, ou por ela não ter dado tempo a ele, moveu-se levemente. Até tornar-se rápida.

O cheiro de sangue tomou o quarto."

* * *

Obrigado por ler


End file.
